


P.S. I Miss You

by SoftNocturne



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Angst, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 07:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14184366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftNocturne/pseuds/SoftNocturne
Summary: Quatre is missing Trowa who is off on a month-long mission..





	P.S. I Miss You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Noelleian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noelleian/gifts).



> Sorry, this is so short but I am slowly getting back into writing! Work has been chaotic but I am finally finding my place and I think it'll get better from here on out! So expect a lot more updates and stories. I will try to finish current ones as well as a bunch of one-shots.

It had been a long day at WEI, and all Quatre wanted to do was go home and curl up in his bed. Trowa was off on a mission with the others, so it was just him. How lonely and quiet the mansion is without Trowa around. By now they would be snuggling on the couch in the living, sipping hot chocolate and watching some sappy rom-com. 

However, as he opened the door and slipped off his shoes from his aching feet, it was silent. Too silent so he moved toward the large living room where a big screen TV waited. As he began taking off his tie he reached for the remote with one hand, flopping on the couch and tossing the tie to the side. 

Turning on the TV he smiled as it was on Animal Planet. One of Trowa’s favorite channels. Leaning back in the couch, he ran a hand through his hair with a tired sigh. Even though he didn’t want to admit it, but he could tell the stress from work was weighing him down. How he envied Trowa and the others. Even though he was pacifist, sometimes, he hated how the stress of work was worse than the stress of war. Work does kill. 

Closing his eyes, he tried to forget today’s chaos at WEI. First his secretary had been harassed by a potential business partner, then he had to deal with the shareholders whining over something. Quatre had already forgotten once he came home. Then he had to sign so many papers and write many proposals that he was certain his hand would be sore the next day. 

Sighing, he couldn’t stand watching the show. It reminded him of Trowa too much. He hated being apart from his lover. Getting up he moved to their bedroom, opening the door sluggishly, and heading over to the closet. 

Opening the closet door, her peeked into it before pulling out a rather large green sweater. Holding the sweater close he could smell the wonderful scent of his lover. Closing his eyes he could feel the warmth and love from this sweater his lover wore often when at home. 

Closing the closet door, he removed his shoes, his pants and his shirt before slipping the oversized sweater over him. Then he quietly climbed into bed, laying where Trowa normally laid. It had been months sense Trowa had been home due to the mission. But Quatre could still feel the heat where his lover rested. 

Closing his eyes, he felt soothed by the surrounding aroma of his lover. Trowa always smelled of some exotic spice, being the one who cooked dinner most of the time. Cinnamon. That was the scent he currently smelled. A lovely spicy cinnamon. 

Quatre’s eyes closed, he felt himself drifting off to sleep. However, the sound of the door creaking jerked him awake, and his eyes widened in surprise. 

“T-Trowa?”

There, standing in the door way with a tired smile was Trowa. Without any thought Quatre crawled off the bed and ran straight to Trowa, wrapping his arms around his lover tight, holding him close. 

“Trowa…Is it really you?” 

A strong warm hand caressed blond hair gently. “Yes, it’s me Quatre. We finally finished our mission.” 

Nuzzling against Trowa’s chest, Quatre refused to let his lover go. “I missed you so much. I thought I’d never see you again.” 

“I’m sorry Quatre. It took longer than any of us expected. But I’m home. Safe and sound.” 

Quatre looked into Trowa’s emerald eyes and smiled. “Welcome home Trowa.”


End file.
